A Close Encounter of the Zoshi kind! (story)
A Close Encounter of the Zoshi kind is a two-part story that was published in issue 14 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Tamara Tesla (narrator) *Elder Furi (name mention) *Zack Binspin *Super Moshis *Simon Growl *Ruby Scribblez (name mention) *Buster Bumblechops *CocoLoco *Captain Squirk Story Part One Hi there, Mission fans - Tamara Tesla at your service! With poor Elder Furi still missing *sniff* it's down to little ol' me to tell you about the latest bizarre goings-on here in Monstro City and beyond. It all began when I was gawping into the Way Outta-Sphere looking for Squirmholes and Goopernovas. Who could have guessed it would soon turn into... A Close Encounter of the Zoshi kind! As I gazed into the observatory telescope I spotted what looked like a huge new star (no, not Zack Binspin). At first I thought a bit of glitter from the Super Moshi victory parade had fallen onto the lens. But then this thing looked as if it was *gulp* moving! Before you could say 'cosmic anomaly', reports began flooding in about an unidentified flying thingamajig that had been spotted plummeting towards Music Island. Sure enough, there was a plume of smoke rising from the island's mysterious Unknown Zone. Visitors from another world? Wow! It was time to investigate. Of course I couldn't go myself (I'd just made a mug of hot chocolate with barfmallows). Besides, this was looking like a job for... the Super Moshis! Once they'd ironed their caps and slipped on their masks, I explained to my superhero pals that the fastest way to get to Music Island is to fly. Unfortunately Super Moshis aren't very good at that. Don't ask why. It's all a bit embarrassing. There was only one thing for it - they would have to cadge a ride on Simon Growl's private jet. And after his recent dealings with C.L.O.N.C. he owed them a mighty BIG favour! Simon was surprisingly helpful. And his mega mansion was almost as forehead-slappingly amazing as the height of his waistline. The Super Moshis even got to meet Zack Binpsin (he's just sooooo gorgeous) who was about to head off with Simon to the Sandy Drain Hotel to chill out (and deliberately get papped by Ruby Scribblez). The bad news is that one of Simon's other acts (who didn't make it on to the new Music Rox album) had wrecked the HighPants jet after a mid-air wobble-aid incident. That's why the Super Moshis were forced to faff about fixing the plane before fastening their seatbelts and making sure their seats were in the upright position. Yay, up and away! Part Two Following a Growl-tastic light (apart from the measly bags of peanuts), the Supers finally touched down on Music Isalnd. But this was no holiday. They didn't even know how to find the Unknown Zone. Luckily, the first Moshi tey bumped into was none other than Buster Bumblechops. The old legend was setting off on an expedition to search for new Moshlings, and agreed to show the Supers the way. The Unknown Zone was certainly strange - but this was Music Island, so at least things were tuneful. You've never heard such melodic vegetation. Mmm... plinkity-winkity palm trees! The Supers were just getting into the wing of their jingly jungle surroundings when, shhh... they spotted a nitty-looking critter. Itw as CocoLoco the Naughty Nutter! Can you see how our friends enticed this bongo-colada slurping Moshling from its hiding place? CocoLoco loves playing the bongos! But which of these is the odd one out? (puzzle) With CocoLoco by their side and Buster back on the lookout for more Moshlings, the Supers stumbled across a secret entrance to a dark cavern. Being brave (and incredibly Super) they walked into the darkness and discovered... that they were scared of the dark! (But keep that under your hat). They also discovered a crashed spaceship! With an alien commander onboard! Once he'd switched on his universal gobbledegook translator, this strange little fellow explained that he was a Zoshling from a galaxy far, far away. He'd been investigating a mysterious new star when his spaceship was bashed out of the Way-Outta-Sphere by a rocket-powered boxing glove. How strange! Worse still, his dazed and confused crew had wandered off. And without them the spaceship's engine wouldn't work. ZIKES! (That's Zoshling for 'Yikes!', by the way). He was stuck! This sounded like a whole new adventure waiting to happen. So, did the Super Moshis agree to boldy go where no Super Moshi had gone before? Course they did. They're Super! BUT WILL THEY: *Find the lost Zoshlings? *Discover what that strange new star really is? *Meet more new Moshlings on Music Island? *See what Simon Growl gets up to at the Sandy Drain Hotel? Find out in the next Zoshlingy instalment... Same place, same Moshi Magazine! Category:Stories